


Adaptation

by Rei382



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, because I mean, its still Ed and Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Over three decades of having his bed only for himself made Roy very protective of his personal space, and Ed was not an easy person to sleep next to.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726801
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: RoyEd month





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Completely by chance, and even right on the day - my next contribution to the RoyEd Month, for the prompt 'safe haven'

Over three decades of having his bed only for himself made Roy very protective of his personal space. He was not the type to toss and turn, at least, not when he did not get possessed by nightmares, but he’d grown accustomed to having as much space as he wanted, to spreading out as much as he wanted. He got used to not having to be mindful of anyone’s sleep when he got up to take a leak. He was used to having no witnesses to his sleepless nights, to those shameful times when his past haunted him and made him wake up screaming.

So on the first time Edward stayed the night, Roy found himself abandoning his bed and spending the night on his couch, sneaking back to the bed at dawn just so he could get a few hours’ sleep. It took several more nights of Ed staying over, and three times getting caught, before Roy managed to last the whole night at his lover’s side. Even still, for the first few years, his sleep was still light. Ed was not an easy person to sleep next to. He moved a lot. He snored. He drooled. His long hair would get in Roy’s face, tickle him. He had the tendency to flail his arms in his sleep, more than once hitting Roy in his face and waking him up. He stole the blanket in the winter when it was snowing outside, and threw it on him in the warm summer nights.

He also shared Roy’s tendency to have reoccurring nightmares. He’d wake up screaming, crying, sweating; and Roy would be there with him. Comforting. And Ed had done the same for Roy. They’ve spent many sleepless nights like this, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Almost three decades after the first night Edward had spent in Roy’s bed, Roy became so accustomed to his presence there that every time he was forced to spend the night away from him, whether because Edward went away for a couple nights to spend time with his brother, or because Roy’s job kept him away, he’d found it was nearly impossible to have a full night’s sleep. He missed Ed’s presence; his warmth, the comfort of his slow breaths. The way he’d curl up to him. He missed how he’d moan in protest when Roy’s alarm went off, a few hours before Ed had to get up. How he’d hold up to him, try to convince him to stay with various tricks, most of them including the offer of his naked body and mutual gratification and various promises. Sometimes Roy would comply and give in, skipping breakfast, or a shower, or risking Riza’s scolding stare. Other times he regretted not having given in all day.

At first it felt impossible to be able to sleep with Ed by his side. But after so many nights spent together, it felt impossible to sleep without him in his bed, tossing, snoring. Being his safe haven.


End file.
